Entre nieve y bufandas
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: Yamato estaba harto de esperar bajo la nieve y congelándose. ¡Maldito Taichi! Se iba a enterar cuando llegase...


Entre nieve y bufandas

Se frotó las manos por enésima vez, tratando de entrar en calor. Nevaba copiosamente y estaba empezando a sentir la nariz y las orejas entumecidas. Otro grupo de personas pasó a su lado, todos caminando con rapidez en busca de algún lugar donde refugiarse; quizá un bar o el cine, donde pudiesen calentarse. Maldijo en voz baja cuando una ráfaga de viento hizo que la nieve lo golpease en la cara. ¡Maldito Taichi! Llegaba ya media hora tarde. Y debido a que había roto su móvil por enésima vez, no podía irse a algún lugar caliente y decirle que le esperaba allí. Bufó; cuando el castaño llegase iba a encontrarse un polo de Yamato.

Sacó el móvil otra vez antes de darse cuenta de que no serviría de nada y volver a guardarlo. Congelado, se subió los cuellos de piel de su cazadora vaquera, blasfemando y arrepintiéndose de no haber cogido otro chaquetón que abrigase más. ¡Pero se supone que no iba a estar en la calle tanto tiempo! Estaba despotricando contra Yagami cuando escuchó unos apresurados pasos y su nombre.

—¡Yama! —se giró y vio a Taichi corriendo hacia él—. ¡Yamato!

Bufó. ¡Menos mal! Los dedos estaban empezando a ponérsele morados y no sentía los pies. El castaño llegó hasta él derrapando en frente por la frenada y la velocidad que llevaba. Lo miró de arriba abajo; estaba completamente despeinado y tenía la cara completamente roja por la carrera. Apoyándose en sus rodillas, Taichi trató de recuperar el alinento.

—Ya era hora —fue el saludo del rubio.

—¡Hola a ti también, Yama! —le dijo el castaño poniéndose recto y sonriendo—. ¡Vaya cara!

—Llevo más de media hora esperándote bajo la nieve —gruñó Yamato—. Estoy congelado.

Taichi pareció percatarse en ese momento de la fina chaqueta que el otro llevaba. Apresuradamente, se llevó las manos a la bufanda que llevaba puesta y se la empezó a quitar. El rubio se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía y trató de frenarlo.

—Ni lo pienses —le dijo, alzando los brazos—. No pienso ponerme eso.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el castaño, confuso—. ¡Si da mucho calor! Me la hizo Sora por Navidades. Tú también tienes una de esas.

—Pero se me ha olvidado en casa —murmuró el rubio—. Y no pienso ponérmela; es rosa.

—No es rosa, es coral —le contradijo seguro—. Y da igual; estás congelado, pues póntela.

—Coral, rosa, es lo mismo —bufó—. Además, si me la das, tú te quedarás sin ella y vas a coger frío.

Taichi se quedó quieto unos segundos antes esa frase y después sonrió. Así que eso era… Yamato no estaba preocupado por el color (Mimi le hizo ponerse una camiseta rosa una vez y no hizo mucho escándalo), sino porque él se enfriase. Enternecido, se terminó de quitar la bufanda y la pasó por el cuello del rubio sin que éste dejase de refunfuñar.

—Yo tengo calor —aseguró—. La carrera me ha hecho entrar en calor.

Con cuidado, le dio varias vueltas y después apretó para taparle bien el cuello sin hacerle daño. Después se acercó a él tanto que solamente unos pocos centímetros los separaban, lo que hizo que Yamato se sonrojase hasta las orejas. El castaño rió.

—No te rías de mí —se quejó, ásperamente, Yamato a través de la lana.

—Al menos así has cogido algo de color —murmuró el otro con voz cantarina.

El rubio se dispuso a quejarse pero Taichi lo cortó de la mejor forma que sabía, se puso de puntillas y lo besó, haciéndolo callar. Yamato suspiró contra sus labios y lo besó de vuelta, olvidándose por completo de lo enfadado que estaba y el frío que tenía. el castaño sonrió, sabiéndose ganador, y subió las manos a su cuello, esquivando la bufanda y aferrándose a él; Yamato lo abrazó por la cintura.

Apenas fueron unos cuantos besos, quizá duró un minuto, dos, quizá menos, pero cuando se separaron ambos tenían la felicidad pintada en la cara. El rubio suspiró, sabiendo que había vuelto a caer en sus garras y no tenía nada que hacer. Taichi rió al ver la cara de fastidio del chico y le agarró de la mano. Tirando de él, se encaminó hacia la calle llena de bares donde podrían tomar algo y entrar en calor.

—Vamos, Yama —le dijo guiándolo—. No puedo dejar que mi novio coja frío; déjame que te caliente.

El sonrojo del rubio hizo que volviese a reír. Y es que habían pasado años desde comenzaron a salir, pero seguía siendo tan divertido como siempre avergonzar a Yamato.

* * *

Bueno, aquí mi primer Taito. A salido de un headcanon cortito que comenté en el topic de las parejas yaio y HC me comentó que debería escribirlo así que, y no sé cómo siempre termina por convencerme, he terminado escribiéndolo. Así que de alguna manera debería agradecérselo y dedicárselo, y ya sería el segundo por lo mismo jajaj

Sé que tengo muchos retos, soy consciente, y juro que voy poco a poco con ellos. Pero cuando me saturo de uno voy a otro y por eso al final no los termino. Pero es que sino no adelanto en ninguno.

Y creo que nada más.

Espero que os guste.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


End file.
